conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Conduit
The Conduit is a futuristic first-person shooter game under development by High Voltage Software exclusive to the Wii console.IGN: Exclusive First Look: The Conduit High Voltage Software has stated that they want to push the Wii's graphical capabilities, to make The Conduit's graphics comparable to graphics on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360.The Conduit developer High Voltage Software talks shop The Conduit uses an engine called Quantum3, which "allows the developer to create graphic effects normally seen on other consoles with vertex and pixel shaders - specifically, dynamic bump-mapping (via tangent space normals or embossing), reflection and refraction (via real-time cube or spherical environmental maps), light / shadow maps, projected texture lights, specular and Fresnel effects, emissive and iridescent materials, advanced alpha blends, light beams / shafts, gloss and detail mapping, seamless resource streaming, projected shadows, heat distortion and motion blur, interactive water with dual-wave channels and complex surface effects, animated textures, and more."IGN: Exclusive First Look: The Conduit The Quantum3 engine includes advanced artificial intelligence, allowing the entities in the game to possess "human-like behavior." It is set to be released on June 23, 2009 for North America.The Conduit at Nintendo Multiplayer High Voltage Software confirmed that there will be online multiplayer for The Conduit. They've stated that it will support up to 16 players, but later reduced it to 12.IGN: Multiplayer Features in The Conduit There will also be a ton of multiplayer game modes in many different categories. In "Free for All," players can take part in a quick match, with the match ending when a player reaches a set kill count. In "Marathon," players simply rack up as many kills as they can in a set time limit. "Three Strikes" challenges players to strive with only three lives to use. "Last Man Standing" is exactly what it sounds like, and "ASE Football" is a "tag" like game where the player who holds onto the All Seeing Eye the longest wins. Then there's "Bounty Hunter," the most complex sounding of the free for all matches: players aim for specific players, but get penalized if they take out the wrong targets.IGN: Multiplayer Features in The Conduit There are two different Team Play categories. In "Team Reaper," you can play Quick Match and Marathon with sides, but you can also play "Shared Stock," where teammates pull additional lives from the same pool. In "Team Objective," you can take part in a capture the flag mode using the ASE -- each team has its own All Seeing Eye to grab. There's also a mode to grab a single ASE somewhere in the level; the team that captures the ASE the most in the set time limit wins.IGN: Multiplayer Features in The Conduit The Conduit's multiplayer will support the Wii Speak voicechatting peripheral. To cut down on the overwhelming noise of 12 players gabbing away at the same time, players will only hear the players that are close to them -- according to High Voltage, players will hear, at most, the six players closest to them during battle.IGN: Multiplayer Features in The Conduit High Voltage Software has also stated that they had plans to include LAN (Local Area Network) multiplayer but according to Nintendo Power, after much persuasion from Nintendo the plans had to be dropped. References Category:Main Article Hierarchy